The Return to Freddy's Wikia:Wiki Rules
This is the list of Rules you must obey on this wiki, failure to do so will result in punishment. General rules * Do not spam on the wiki. This includes: **Huge blocks of text **Posting large walls of gibberish (Example: nsnshsjsjwjajaahahwusuwhshwhwj) **Posting the same thing repetitive times, quote pyramids, and posting comments that have nothing to do with the page/forum/blog. * Do not harass or bully others. * Do not ask for any of the .mfa files. **This is prohibited by Clickteam and will result in punishment and a possible ban. If repeated, you will be banned. * Do not make useless pages. Make forum or blog posts if you want to theorize or post something irrelevant to TRTF. * Do not start Mangle/Bonnie/Sugar/Beast gender wars/debates. ** This is because many users are annoyed by those here. * Do not vandalize articles. **The time of the block will depend on how much the article is vandalized. * Do not use offensive terms (example: Faggot, retard, or racial terms.). **Using these words against a user will result in SEVERE punishment and an instant ban. * Do not upload any image that is not going to be used in an article. Upload them to external sites like Imgur or Photobucket. * Do not upload or post pornographic images. ** Doing this will result in an instant ban. * Do not link viruses. ** Doing this will result in an instant ban. * Do not link videos that can cause seizures or hearing damage without giving a warning first. * Do not upload images that have gore in them. * Do not link to screamers. * Do not say anything sexual in your posts. * Do not plagiarize. * Do not remove warnings. If you got a warning, it is for a reason. * Do not spam the comment section with comments such as "First". * Do not make pages without proper permission from an admin. * Do not add speculation into an article. * Do not edit other users pages (Unless they ask you to or you are just fixing something, like tabber coding.). * Do not beg for a position of power. **Doing this will result in almost certain denial of the possibility of promotion and will most likely result in a ban. * Do not add exclamation marks or question marks into pages. * Do not farm the badges. (Making useless edits to get a badge.) **Doing this will result in being blocked for 1 week. If repeated, duration will be extended. * Do not put useless things into articles. Example: It is possible he isn't Springtrap. * Swearing is allowed, just don't use swear words to be rude to others. ** Example: You may say the word hell, but you can't use it to be rude to other users, example: go to hell. However saying something like "What the hell." Or "It is hell to defend against Bonnie." * Do not spoil the lore of the games for others. * Do not joke about rape or suicide. * All users found to be under the age of 13 will be blocked until their 13th birthday, this is due to the COPPA law saying that anyone under 13 should not have an account online. * Do not make another account after being blocked previously so you can continue editing. **Doing this will result in an instant ban. If repeated, you will be reported to Wikia staff. Block guidelines First offence: Warning. Second offence: 2 hour block. Third offence: 3 day block. Fourth offence: 1 week block. Fifth offence: 2 week block. Sixth offence: One month block. Seventh offence: One year or infinite. Admins Chiselerlikescheese (Founder) Activity: inactive Tina.g.sherwin Activity: very active GJ-Lewis X Activity: inactive EnderDragonCrystal Activity: inactive To1963 Activity: inactive Poisonshot Activity: inactive Dismantled Foxy the Pirate (New Account) Activity: inactive FateForWindows Activity: mostly inactive Tyler Ahlstrom (Developer of the TRTF series.) Activity: slightly active Korporationkord Activity: inactive Zephrysc (Defense Admin) Activity: considerably active Whiteboy73 Activity: very active SamTheAardwolf Activity: very active